


Drowned Echoes

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Also based on adobe-outdesign's theories, Human Sacrifice, I doesn't really matter though, Murder, This is based on the (now debunked) theory that these three made the perfect Butcher Gang, does this make it an AU? Possibly, im gifting this to you is that ok? i dont know have it anyway, she should be around here as adobe-aftereffects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag





	Drowned Echoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adobe_beforeffects](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adobe_beforeffects/gifts).



In all of his life, Thomas had only ever loved two people other than his parents.

They responded to the names of Shawn Flynn and Grant Cohen.

It wasn’t “that” kind of love, the one that attracted semi-serious jokes and uncomfortable looks from the other employees. It was much simpler, and more passionate; similar to friendship in almost all aspects, but taken a step further.

There was no particular reason as to why he considered those two to be his platonic soulmates. He simply knew there was nothing better than talking with them, or playing poker with them, or relaxing with them, or being the only sober one after both the Irish and the Jewish had gotten shitfaced and were either fighting a wall or crying about selling shrimps.

Everyone in the studio knew.

Maybe that’s why the fucker decided to do all three of them at once, together.

He had no idea how did he end up on that table, why was there a pentagram on the floor, what happened between the time he was called and had blacked out. But he discovered he had woken up just in time to see the start of the show.

To see Joey, Joey Drew, the bastard, the fucking piece of shit, with his jolly damn smile, stab Shawn in the eye. The boy screamed - what else could he do, really - as that devil thought it would have been  **oh so funny**  to let him die like that  ~~ _no no no not his leg, not his arm, stop! stop!_~~ , with every little drop of blood puring out of him  ~~ _the mouth! the damn mouth! dear God, he broke his damn mouth!_~~  until he could scream no more.

And then, to Grant, poor Grant, tied up to that fucking table like a rat in a laboratory, with needle and thread to hush him as painfully as he could  ~~ _look away look away God no, not this, not this, please_~~ _, a_ nd a hammer wa too big that went straight onto his arms  ~~ _he’s laughing! that son of a bitch better stop or_~~ , crushing them in a terrible harmony of cracks. Joey wasn’t satisfied, apparently. Only after taking out an eye, he giggled serenly, watching his second victim perish silently due to blood loss.

Thomas broke the supports blocking him on the table. How, he did not know. Probably through the strength of sheer rage and desperation, or the realization that the two people he adored more than anything died in front of his useless self.

He launched himself onto Joey with blood-shot eyes. He could have killed him. He was perfectly able to.

He could have grabbed his head and ripped it off his neck. He could have turned him into a puddle of dead meat and bones broken to smitherins. He could have smashed his brain on the floor. He could have swung him around like a ragdoll.

But the axe got to his neck too quickly.

Before he had even fallen to the floor, he was dead.

 

* * *

 

 

When Henry, safe in the vents, asks Barley why is he so protective towards the other two toons, the pirate doesn’t respond immediately.

He turns silently to Charley and Edgar, snoring on each other.

His brain plays a trick on him, and all seems to flicker for a second as if someone had accidentaly hit a light switch; instead of a spider and a chimp-looking leprechaun he sees a tired accountant and a young man.

They are scarred, limbs a bit bulky from fractured bones not correctly healed. They seem peaceful, even if stuck in this hellhole.

Grant grunts, twitching. Shawn passes a hand over his face, gently.

“It’s the least I can do after I let them die.” Thomas wants to say.

But that lasts barely a second. The world turns back to its inky abnormality; those words don’t leave the toon’s mouth.

The thoughts that just occured to him, the images that flashed in his mind, they sink in a deep pool of black. Memories of running after a small devil emerge immediately, presenting themselves as utter truth.

But there’s something off about them. Like a tingling sensation than urges him to not repress what he just saw and thought.

“I… I dunno.” he grumbles.

He ‘s not sure to who that answer goes. To Henry, or to himself.

~~_or to the drowned echo of a mechanic’s voice_ ~~


End file.
